FIG. 1 is a conventional system diagram depicting a local computer (host system) 100 for accessing a storage unit 102 connected to the remote computer (storage system) 104 via a network. The system of accessing the storage unit 102 includes the local remote computer 104. The local computer 100 remotely reads/writes the data stored in the storage unit 102 of the computer 104 by employing a network interface card (not shown) installed thereon.
While the local computer 100 accesses the data within the storage unit 102, the accessed data must be temporarily saved in remote computer, and then transmitted to the local computer 100 via the network. Consequently, time-out of a command might be a problem because the storage unit 102 is indirectly connected to the local computer 100 via the network, and the remote computer 104 may not timely responds to the local computer 100.